Say That You Love Me
by warrior81491
Summary: Here's the sequel of "I Love You, Goodbye". Click this to know the whole summary and also the story.
1. Chapter 1

**warrior81491**: My new Story for Daa3x...hope you'll like it....

**Edited by:** _**Ahvs**_...(thank you so much ate!)

**Say that you love me**

(by warrior81491)

**(**This is a sequel of the story "I love you, goodbye". A popular demand from my reviewers, hope this will fulfill your romantic taste**)**

**Summary: **Reincarnation? I guess it's true. Miyu was bound with her great grandmother's sister. She inherited her name with her, she knows the whole sad story about it and she was so curios about it especially about the ring. She almost forgot it, until such time she met a guy who brings back her curiosity of the ring. While she's persuading to know the secret behind it, she didn't notice that she began to fall for him. What should she do? Her instincts tell her that the guy didn't like her from head to toe. She tried to stop her heart beating for that guy but—nothing happened. Her heart deserter her, the more she controls her heart, the more her heart love. Can Miyu find happy ending? Or she will also inherit her great grandmother's sister sad ending...read to find out!

"_**to stop this feeling that distracts me...please say you love me"**_

**Chapter1**

"**My** Lips taste sugar...my lips taste sugar...hmmm...mm..my lips tas-"

Miyu was sitting along the benches beside there office building with her ipod. Everyday this is her daily past time after she took her lunch.

"OI! MIYU KOUZUKI THE SECOND!" somebody shouted.

"AHH!!" Miyu suddenly leaped in terror and screamed. "You scared me to death you know that!" she blurted out while holding her chest.

Miyu rubbed her chest while catching air. She got scared when Aya slapped her shoulder.

"And Aya will you please don't call my whole name?! Just omit THE SECOND, okay"

"Ya-yah" Aya replied with a teasing smile.

Miyu got irritated and shouted, "Agrr- don't cha' ever smile like that...! Anyway what brings you here?" Miyu grinned.

"Calm down, buddy? Well I'm here because our boss wants to see you" Aya said still smiling.

"Why? Do you know why our Great King called me?" asked Miyu sarcastically.

Their boss was an old grumpy man. He acts as if he is the king, and he always command and command to his stuff even if it's unnecessary. Everyone in the office hates him. They called him as Great king because of his commandos and his grumpiness.

"I don't know..." Aya sighed. "Its better you go there now, okay!" Aya continued.

Miyu looked at her wrist watch "Yeah right" she put off her earphones and putted it inside her bag.

"I will go first... I need to take my lunch, see you there Miyu Kouzuki II" Aya called her again and immediately went out.

"HEY! I SAID DON'T CALL me that name-" Miyu sighed as she watched Aya run to the canteen.

She really hates being called the second, because she felt stupid and old fashioned. Her name was inherited by her great-grandmother's sister. According to her mother, her great-grandmother's sister had a very sad story. She was in love with a guy, until that guy became her boyfriend.

He gave her a doll when she celebrated her birthday. She expected ring from him, but instead of a ring, she received a doll. She was so angry at that time that she threw the doll into the open street. Her boyfriend tried to catch it, but when he caught the doll, a track suddenly came and accidentally hit him.

Her grand-grandmother's sister was surprised when she discovered that the doll had a ring, hidden to its pocket. Actually, the doll was a recorder and there-- she heard the proposal of the guy. It was late, too late for everything - her love died because of that accident.

For so many years, her grand-grandmother's sister decided to stay single and promised not to love again. According to her, only that man can make her heart pound, and he is the only one that has a full access to her heart. She died contented even she was alone. Her story was sweet yet sad.

Miyu remembered something when she was still a teenager; she questioned her mother about the ring. Her mother said that the ring was given to her great-grandmother's sister friend. The reason why is still unknown. Before she died, she called her best friend to come over and they talk about it. The conversation was a big secret between the two and only her great-grandmother's sister friend knows it.

-In the office-

"Your highness—I mean Sir? What can I do for you?"

"Ms. Kouzuki, I need you to go to Philippines" Her boss said calmly.

"Philippines???" Miyu wondered.

"Yup, you're the one I choose to represent our company for the big business conference"

"F-For What?! I have no guts to face big businessmen, Sir" Miyu was shocked. She didn't expect a lot from it. A business trip way to the Philippines is not a joke and how on earth she was chosen to be the representative. She is only an assistant supervisor of the company!

"I know you can do it- I choose you because you is the only single in this company and your living alone here, so there is no distraction about family and relationships" Her boss said it easily.

_Oh great, being single is a big deal huh! Damn...I never realizes that I'm the only one here left single_. "Sir, I have no capability to do this-- are you sure you want me to go?"

"Are you questioning my order, Ms. Mizuki?" The old man retorted.

"No?" Miyu got scared, she really don't like the feeling being pressure. _Old monster._

"Okay, good- were done, so you're living next day morning. All your suite and plane tickets are ready. Now go!"

"But-But, Sir?"

"No more buts Ms. Kouzuki. So go now, you're off today!" The old man left her astounded.

Miyu flew to Philippines. At the airport, Miyu was still in shocked. She can't imagine that she was the one will represent their company for a big business conference. She held a small paper; it contains the name of the hotel she will stay and a name of the person that will be with her.

She lifts her luggage and went directly out of the departure area. While she's walking, she accidentally bumped into someone. He was a tall and handsome brunet man; he looks elegant with his black vesture. Miyu stared at him, she never seen such a handsome man like him before.

"Okay ka lang, Miss?"

"Huh--???"

"I mean- are you okay? Here's your stuff by the way" The man gave her purse that fell when they accidentally bumped to each other.

Miyu was still fascinated by the man. "Yes" The man left her. Miyu was still in day dream mode, until a cute lady patted her shoulder.

"Are you Ms. Miyu Kouzuki the second?" A cute lady with a long black hair and a coal eyes snaps at her.

"Yes, I'm Miyu Kouzuki. Kindly commit the- THE SECOND part of my name" Miyu smile to the lady.

"Sure! Anyway, I'm Maria Marshia De la Cruz just call me Marsh for short." The coal eyes lady lend her hand to her and smile.

"Nice to meet you, just call me Miyu." Miyu responded and shook Marsha's hand.

"Maganda ka pala sa personal" Marsh smiled at her sweetly. The lady talked Tagalog, the country's dialect.

"What did you say?" Miyu asked.

"I said you're beautiful in personal"

"Thanks...and how did you know I'm Miyu?" she wondered.

Marsh handed her a picture. Miyu was stunned when she saw herself in the picture sticking her tongue out. She looked awful on that picture. "_Old Monster! Of all my photogenic picture- this awful and unforgiving picture is the one you send to her? I will kill you when I get back arggg..."_

"Hehehe- my boss is so thoughtful" _Get ready to die big grump._ She smiled to the lady.

She followed Marsh, they went directly to her suite and acquainted her place. Philippines is beautiful with natural view and a breath taking ambiance. They went to Baguio, somewhere in Northern Luzon. Baguio is a sylvan realm of year- round cool breezes, pine forest, panoramic views, lovely Spanish houses and flower-strew parks, one of the places you see here, also it is the perfect place for vacation.

The hotel was nice and elegant; you will see exotic designs and sculptures decorated on the wall and ceilings. Her suite was very refreshing; it has a balcony which you can view green beautiful landscapes.

"Wow- this is heaven!" Miyu exclaimed.

"All you can see here is natural" Marsh said with a smile.

"I think I like this, it's so mellow and romantic" She admired.

"I assure you that this place will hunt you beyond your imagination. This place is the home of many highland tribes, they were very hospitable with other people and you can see also here that very famous Banawe Rice Terraces" Marsh said.

"Really-wow I can't wait to see it" Miyu's eyes sparkled, when she heard the beautiful stuff she hear from Marsh. She rest assured that this will be her unforgettable moments. _HAH! Thanks, old monster, at least you send me to this heaven._

"I can tour you around, tomorrow if you want?!" Marsh offered.

"Yes, please...I love too!" Miyu said smilingly.

"Okay, I'll just see you tomorrow morning- good-bye Miyu, nice evening" Marsh left her.

Miyu was fascinated on what she saw...she really admire the view around her. She roomed around the hotel until she again bumped again to the man whom she met in the airport. Then again, she got fascinated by his charm. She stared at him as if he is an angel descended from heaven. _This must be a destiny...please pinch me if this is a dream...ohhh God he's so handsome._

The man snapped his finger to wake Miyu up.

"Huh?" Miyu turned back to her normal behavior.

"Look, I think you really mean it. Are you a stalker? I mean this is the second time you bump me, I think you do it in a purpose" The man said.

Miyu was still in delusion; the man's voice seems like serenading her ear. Until, a word "STALKER" strikes her to reality.

"Wait a minute. Are you calling me a stalker???" Miyu eyes widened.

The man nodded. Miyu felt unease. _Me, a _stalker_? His _stalker_? This is ridiculous, how come I became a stalker...? Oh man, how dare him!_

"Well excuse me, I'm not a stalker —how come you say that?!" Miyu broke her stare.

"Hey lady, I won't buy your reason- please find somebody to flirt on." The man said ironically.

"FLIRT?! Who? Me? Give me a break!" She retorted.

"Whatever!" The man look at her then gave her a strange gaze, after that he left.

"H-Hey Wait! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU, COME BACK HERE!" Miyu shouted.

_The nerve of that guy, I thought his a gentleman- an angel descended from heaven. I was wrong- very wrong, he's a Demon ascended from hell ...I hate him, I want to crash him with my bare hand—ohhh I can't wait to do it...his not handsome any more...DUH!_

_**To be continued...**_

**warrior81491:** so...how was it?????? is it okay? or what please telll meee okayyyyyy!!!! (RElax hehehe). anyway don't forget to review and no silent reader okay..review!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**warrior81491:** I'm glad that you like my story especially to those Filipinos like me...I know that your wondering, if Kanata is a Filipino in this story...well just stay tuned at chapter3 I'm sure on that chapter Kanata's real state will be revealed but for now just enjoy this chapter....

**Chapter2**

"Breathe taking!" The blond took a deep sighed.

"I really appreciate your compliment about our country, Ms. Miyu" The cute lady said.

Marshia tour Miyu to the most amazing spot of Baguio. They roamed around, interact with the highlanders and done sight seeing to the mountainous landscapes. Everything she scened was so very fantastic. They live early in the morning, then end up late afternoon.

"Marshia, let's eat there" Miyu pointed the lake side park.

"Great spot, Okay let's go!" the lady obliged.

They stay one of the benches on the lake side park. The ambiance was mellow and quite, you only can hear the hamming of birds and the sweet breezes that kisses the leaves to wave. A perfect getaway to those busy persons. The lake looks peaceful and innocent, Miyu stared it a lot.

Marshia unpack their home-made lunches. They prefer to cook their own lunch and carry it for pick-nick. While Marshia was busy unpacking their lunches, Miyu enjoyed watching the lake. The place was beautiful, and it make her self feel better.

"His- handsome! OMG-" Marshia said while looking at the man sited one bench away from her.

"Yup! he is handsome-, handsome?" Miyu marveled. She thought that Marshia was complimenting the lake, but its not. She compliment another way around.

Miyu turn her head to face the man that Marshia just complimented. A jaw drop sight as she saw the man from the airport slash the man from the hotel was sleeping soundly at one of the benches.

"What an angel! Hay..." Marshia was fascinated to the man and Miyu just watch as if she is the mode of I-don't-care. _That's not an angel, that is mouse._

"Whatever" Miyu glanced the man, then quickly look away. _Okay! He is handsome._

---+----

Kanata felt asleep in near by benches from the lake side. He is tired on his travel, from one place to another. He sleep peacefully until his phone rang and make him tremble from his sits.

"What?" He irritably ask from the next line.

"Okay! Okay- I'll get it—Goodbye!" He immediately hang-up the phone and snappishly vanish from his sits. He had just have a emergency call from his office and he really need to go there as-soon-as-possible.

--+--

Miyu, noticed the man that snappily vanish from his sit. Her eyes was caught by a precious thing from the table. She move towards the table where the man just slept. She saw a ring.

"What's this?" Miyu examine the ring very closely.

At a great surprise she saw some carving from the ring it says "_Miyu love Kanata...Forever" ._Miyu suddenly feel her heart beat terribly. _Gosh...Why do I felt a little bit nervous?. _She question her self wondering.

"Miyu? What's that?" Marshia asked Miyu speculative.

Miyu look at the lady "A ring" Miyu stared the carving.

"I know that's a ring- I want to know where you get it?" Marshia resided.

"I get these to that sit" Miyu pointed the sit where the man had slept.

"Ohh, maybe its from that man- I think you must give it back to him" Marshia said.

"Okay" Miyu nodded.

----+----

Kanata was filing his papers, he was busy back then until he noticed that something is missing. He feels his pocket and run his hands to his neck.

"The ring?!" He tapped his mouth. Kanata was stun when he misses the ring, for it is very important. It was from his great-grandmother and he was task to keep it. "where the heck is it!" he said irritably.

He just remembered that he was sleeping at one of the benches of the lake side park. He was observing the great scenery of the place it was refreshing and relaxing so fall a sleep because he was tired also.

"I need to go back there!" Kanata exit his self to his room and run down towards the park. He was lucky that the lake is just near at the hotel so he didn't need to ride, he just walk.

--+--

"Hello? Mom?" Miyu was roaming around the lake side park while having a phone call to her mom.

"Miyu-chan! How's Philippines?" asked by her mom from the other line.

Miyu let out a sign. "Wonderful! S-so what's with the call?" Miyu asked sedately.

"I miss you daughter, anyway I'm calling you because me and your father planned to go to Tokyo for vacation so- if your interested you can come with us after your business there"

Her mother mother was a freak when it comes to vacation, actually she hates when she think on that matter because her mother was a total explorer, she can't be contented in relax situation she is more in adventure like having a roller-coaster ride, bungee jumping and sky jumping, she really hate it. No wonder her mother is an astronomer. _Creepy mom._

"No thanks, mom. I'll just visit you there. Actually I'm having fun here, the place is wonderful" she said.

"Okay fine, so I'll she you here in Tokyo, okay?!"

"Okay, Good-bye mom, have a nice vacation with dad!" She said then hang-up the phone.

She explore her sight to the lake, while she roamed the place she notice the man from the previous day. He was looking for something under the bench. Then she remembered the ring .

---+---

"Where the hell is it?" Kanata was pissed looking for the ring, he look over the place where he believe that it is there.

"Are you looking for this?"

A girl with a blond hair approach him, while holding the ring.

"Where did you get that?" Kanata took the ring hasty to the blond's hand.

"There-" Miyu point the bench where he search awhile ago. "I was about to give it back to you yesterday but your out of your place, so I decide to locate you here. I think my instinct is correct because I found you" Miyu explained to the brunet man.

"R-really?" Kanata asked as if he cared.

"Do you think that I'm a finder's-keeper person?" Miyu said starting to burst anger.

"Maybe" Kanata said without any further ado.

Now, Miyu's head start to boil "I don't know why your angry with me or something that make you dislike me, for you information I don't have interest on that stupid ring of yours. Maybe the carved name on the ring, but anyway, just like I've said I don't like it and also you!"

Miyu was freaking angry to that man._ What the nerve could he said that me, I even don't know him and even like him...except for his handsome face...nah what I'm I taking about. I just don't like him period. _Before Miyu could fully go, a smooth had grab her right arm.

"Did you just said "carved on the ring"?" The man is looking at her serious.

"So what?!" Miyu huskily said.

"Did you read it?" The man let go his hand from Miyu's arm.

"As if your interested" Miyu snob.

"I am interested" The man stared at her. Miyu feel a sudden fear, her heart beat fast and she feels chill out of it, there bodies were inch away from each other and she got timid of it.

Miyu can't open her mouth to answer because she was lock-up by the sight of the man, she felt jelly on her knee as if she is starting to melt like chocolate. _Hey! Stop looking at me like that! _She said on her mind.

The man sigh "Never mind" he said coldly and move away from her.

Miyu snap to reality, she never experience tension with a man, but now she feels how timid is it.

"I'm sorry for my bad expression with you on the previous day, I'm sorry" The man said softly.

Miyu was stun on that phase "You said sorry? Ohhh Alleluia!" Miyu said not taking it seriously.

"I didn't expect that a man like could speak sorry to person" Miyu said continued.

The man look at her "come again?" Kanata didn't like the woman's tone.

"Okay! Your forgiven" Miyu said naturally. _You're such a lucky boy...imagine, I forgive you in-instance. _Miyu smiled at the man and walk-off to him.

Kanata look at the girl walk-off. He didn't expect that he would meet this kind of girl, a girl would smile sweetly as he can't resist to smile back. Gladly the girl didn't notice it.

--+--

Miyu prepared her self for the big even. It is the business conference to all businessmen. As the representative of her company, she has to do what her big boss told her.

After a hour, the meeting started. Miyu and Marshia were sitting front corner-row of the conference hall. The place was dashing and elegant, she observe the people their was such a big time.

The crowed are now settled when the host start to talk.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! good evening. This is the big day to all businessmen and women, all of us gathered here for good reason. Do you know why? Well this even teach us how to make our business a big time, to teach us about this state please help me welcome the man behind this even-Mr. Kanata Saionji the ever successful man on the business industry!"

The people gave him an applause. A man wearing black suite, stood-up and walk directly to the stage. He look awesomely handsome, Miyu eyed the man. _He looks familiar._

"God! The man from the lake!" Marshia tap her mouth. Miyu look at the man.

"He is!" she said also tap her mouth. _No wonder he looks familiar._

Miyu and Marshia was fascinated what they've seen. The man from the lake, and the man in front of them are the same, and also the man who is responsible for all this even.

Miyu internalize herself. She can't imagine herself talk to this man brutally when she's at the lake with him. He is a respective man and everyone on this room adores him. _Oh my. _Mean while, Miyu got struck when she hear again the man's name "Kanata". A flash back pop-up to her mind.

Miyu suddenly remembered the ring, the ring was carved with the words "Miyu love Kanata forever" and the name "Kanata" stroll her head. _Wait is this a incident or going to be a destiny?_. Miyu copped her head, she just remember the story of her mom about her great grandmother's sister and the ring. _Is the ring related to my great grandmother sister''s?'._

Wonders and question is written all over her head and she need answers for it. _ I need to talk to this Kanata, I must..._Miyu is eager to know the real state story of the ring and why this man had the ring...a big question mark.

**To be continued...**

**warrior81491: **I just observe that there were more silent reader than reviewer...why? Guys...please review...okay! so that I would able to know what scene or dramatic incidence should i improve more..okay,okay!!!! (sigh) So no silent reader...please review...!!! and to ate ahvs thank you for inspiring me to make more storys even I'm not good at you know...hehehe....thank you also to those reviewers....I really love you guys...!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**warrior81491**:Ahemmm...!!!Everyone...Thank you for your wonderful reviews. I really appreciate it...so because of your undying support here's chapter 3 hope you'll like it, by the way thanks to **karupin022** for such review and also to **daal3xluver**...love you guys!!! and again to those who reviewed...

a special thanks to **ate ahvs** for editing this chapter...luv you ate!!!!

**Chapter 3**

"Marshia., please do me a favor" Miyu was so curios about this man named Kanata Saionji, she had a feeling that this man has a big connection to her great grandmother's sister story.

"Favor? Okay, what is it?" Marshia looked at the blond questionably.

"I know that you're a resourceful woman and had many connections-Ahmm can you give me some information about that man?" Miyu sighted man in front of them discussing.

Marshia looked at the blonde more questionably, "Information about Kanata Saionji? What for?" Marshia asked.

"Ahmm... for some important reason" Miyu can't say Marshia about the real thing of her purpose.

The girl with a Pinay beauty looked at her teasingly. Miyu faced her exhausted, she knows what the girl thinks of her and thought is not right._ Did you think that I ask his information because I like him...never! _Miyu sighed and faced the lady seriously.

"Don't look at me like a fan-girl, It's not what you think about the favor...I just want his information for just a typical reason" Miyu broke her sight to Marshia and switch her attention to the man.

"Aright, I understand" Marshia said it with a satisfied smile.

Miyu eyed the lady and bring out a very sweet smile "Thank you so much, girl!" She hugged Marshia very tightly.

"Hey! Enough Ms. Miyu, your killing me" said Marshia gasping for air.

Miyu quickly let go her hug and said, "Sorry, I'm just so happy" the blonde said with a big smile.

"For you Ms. Miyu, I will do my best to get Mr. Kanata's Saionji's info!" Marshia responded to her smile.

--+--

Three days more and she will go back to Japan, the conference is a success and she must report about it after her one week stay in the Philippines.

Miyu was typing her report about the big conference had happened. She was quite busy about it because it is an important report and it must be prepared because she's going to report this to her big grumpy boss.

"Ms. Miyu! Great news!" Marshia was running toward her.

Miyu was at the lake side park, she like hanging on the place and while she was seriously typing her report, she freaked when Marshia shouted afar.

"What's the matter with you, girl" Miyu held her chest.

"Sorry to surprise you, hehehe!" Marshia giggled.

"You call that a surprise?! You scared me to death!" Miyu looked at the girl anxiously.

Marshia giggled more "I'm really sorry, anyway just look at what I have." Marshia handed her a pink flashy folder.

"What's this? A slam book?" Miyu's right eyebrow twitched.

"No! Just look what's inside" Marshia said with a smile.

Miyu slowly unfold the folder. "Whoa! How did you get it in one day?" Miyu smiled.

"I'm a resourceful person, Ms Miyu!" Marshia said head-high proud.

The folder contains complete information about Mr. Kanata Saionji. In the content, Mr. Saionji is a full-time business idol, his 25 yrs old; single, having a dual citizenships Filipino and Japanese. He's a half Filipino and half Japanese because her mother is a Filipino and her father is Japanese, he came from a well-known and most influencial family. He settled himself in the Philippines because he has more business here, he's a very competent man and did lots of achievements in his very young age, actually he was awarded as Young successful businessman and he also own some business in Japan.

"Very appealing, eh!" Miyu smiled broadly.

"It's not just appealing, his also the hottest bachelor in the time and very handsome hunk!" said Marshia.

Miyu looked at Marshia sarcastically. The lady was stunned at Miyu's sudden expression "Its true, Ms. Miyu. According to my source he is one of the most after bachelor here in the Philippines" Marshia timidly explained.

"I'm not interested on that matter" said Miyu coldly.

The lady looked at her "So what's the reason for this info, Ms. Miyu?"

Miyu has no choice to tell the real reason of this. Miyu stated the story and the reason why she needs this information. She shared her instinct and curiosity to the man and the questions that she needs to know the answers.

"Ohh-its quite creepy but exciting!" Marshia solemnly commented.

"Yeah! That's why I got curious to this man, I really need to know why the legendary ring of my great grandmother's sister is in his hands and why he has the same name of my great grandmother's sisters boyfriend. So much questions and curiosity surrounded my mind." Miyu said.

"Ahmm Ms. Miyu, may I know why you got curious of this ring and the story of your great grandmother's sister? For me there is no important on this matter, even you get the answer instantly, there is no change or award you can get...I'm just curious" Marshia asked seriously.

Miyu think deeply. _She has a point! What do I get when I get answers on my questions, there is no important in it. My mother always said that she was so pest when I ask her the questions regarding to the story and not to mention the ring, and why that thing was given to the friend. Many question just popped-up to my head and every curiosity in my head there an emotion that tells me that I must know it. Is there a reward for this matter?" _Miyu sighed.

"Ms. Miyu, are you mad with my query? It's okay you won't answer it, beside I'm just curiosity" Marshia said with concerned and mix of declination.

"No, I just thought that you have a point on your question, I have no reason why I instantly got interested on this matter-- coz there's something that tells me, I must do this." Miyu said reluctantly.

Marshia just nodded. Miyu closed the folder and her laptop, she moved to her sit and walk two steps toward the lake. She breathed deep and exhaled freely, she internalized herself and after she view the beautiful lake she face Marshia with a smile.

"Marshia, I just thought the answer of your query!" she said eagerly.

Marshia looked at her wondered "So what's the answer?" she asked.

"I need to do this because my heart tells me to do so" Miyu said it satisfied and at the same time she agreed her decision as well.

Marshia let out her sweetest smile to Miyu, "If your heart tell, well- you must follow it" the lady said meaningfully.

--+--

Kanata was busy complying his business proposal for his new investments. While he was typing on his handy notebook laptop, his phone rang and a split second he answer it.

"Hello?"

"Magandang araw po! Ito po ba si Kanata Saionji?_(Good morning, is this Mr. Kanata Saionji?)_" a voice of a girl was on the next line.

"Oo, ito nga. Who this?" Kanata asked naturally.

"I'm Marshia De la Cruz from the WED Company, Philippines"

Kanata got speculative; he didn't expect a call from this company. Actually, this is one of his owned companies from Japan and had a small franchise in the Philippines. Whenever this company called, it means that there's a problem with it and it if there's no problem only a spoke person will meet him for reports and never by phone.

"Is there a problem in the company, Ms. De la Cruz?" Kanata asked formally.

"Yes Sir, the main company from Japan sent us an email that they can't send a spoke person for the yearly report because of the minor problem. They have a staff here which just attended the conference; they informed that if its okay if that said person will report to you instead of the usual spoke person. "

Kanata sighed "Okay, just send him here." Kanata said from the other line.

"Actually Sir, she's a female" the other line said.

Kanata didn't expect that, usually his spoke person is a male and never in the history of a female will report to him. _This is something new..._he thought.

"Okay-okay, just informed her that I'm going to see her tomorrow morning!"

After the call, Kanata moved his body to the human size window of his office. He can view the whole Baguio City in there and it makes him feel relax. He suddenly remember the girl from the other day, he was interested on the part where the girl said to him that she's not interested of the ring but she only got an interest to the carved words.

Kanata took off the ring from his neck, actually he wear it as a pendant and he look intentionally to the carved words…_Miyu love Kanata...forever. _

Kanata remembered the scene when his grandmother left that ring. _It was the day were his grandmother was about to die. He was on the bedside of the old lady, while holding the right hand, he really love his grandmother because it is the one who take care of him when his mother left for business purpose. The old lady let out a small old box, then said _

"_Do you want to know why I named you Kanata?" the old woman coughed and brought out a smile. "It's because of this-" his grandma handed him the small box. Kanata looked at the old woman wondered "What this, grandma?" he asked. "Open it, son" his grandma instructed._

_Kanata slowly opened the box. He was surprised when he saw a beautiful ring "A ring?" Kanata looked at his grandma with a questionable look. His grandma coughed again and took out a deep breathe "the ring has a carved words", Kanata looked at the ring and found out the carved word saying "Miyu love Kanata...forever"._

"_I named you after this ring, because I want you to continue the story of Miyu and Kanata, they were my mother's friends-they have a very lovely love story but it ended with a very sad story. I tell you this because I want you to make the sad ending to be a happy ending, I named you Kanata and task you to find Miyu and do what is been left by the sad story. Make it a happy ending, son" That's the last words that he heard from his grandmother. She died with a very meaningful task in the world and now his grandmother handed it to him, as the one who inherent it he must do what whatever until he fulfills it._

"_To find Miyu...and renew the sad ending to a happy ending" _Kanata whispered in his thoughts.

**--+--**

"Ms. Miyu, the company just called. They said that they extended your stay here, because they want you to be the spoke person for yearly inventory of the main company."

Miyu and Marshia was in the hotel lounge, they just had their trip from the strawberry farm and had their horseback-riding.

"Really? Why?" Miyu said surprised.

"They informed that their spoke person had a problem in coming here, so they recommended you." Marshia informed.

"So, who's the person that I'll meet?" Miyu asked.

"I think the Big Boss, actually I didn't know who is he or her and even I'm 9 years on this industry still I didn't meet the CEO of this company" Marshia said.

"Me too, I never meet the CEO of the company, only the representative and I never heard that his visiting the main company in Japan" Miyu wondered of their mysterious Boss.

"That's quite unexpected, oh well maybe this time you'll meet him or her" Marshia said profoundly.

Meanwhile, Marshia's phone rang.

"Excuse me for a minute, Ms. Miyu" Marshia moved herself somewhere there's a place for privacy.

On the other hand, Miyu roamed her sight to the magnificent Hotel. It is gorgeous and can captivate tourist like her to feel comfortable and safe. A minute later, Marshia came with an interesting smile on her face.

"What's the smile for?" She asked the approaching girl.

"Guess what, who you'll be meeting with-" Marshia said entertaining.

"Who?" Miyu said excited.

"Mr. Saoinji!" Marshia said hyperbolic.

"Whheee- Really? Are you sure?" asked Miyu surprised.

"Yup, and you'll gonna meet him tomorrow" Marshia said holding her hand to express excitement.

"So he is the big boss! How lucky am I, Marshia how did you know that he is the one I'll be meeting?" asked Miyu calmly.

Marshia sighed and smiled to her "The Company called that I will be the one who will inform the big boss for the meeting of the representative which is you and after that they send me the name of the big boss and his number for confirmation" she explained.

"Ahh" Miyu nodded. "Did you say the name of the person he will meet?" Miyu asked.

"Nope! May be he wants you introduce yourself personally" the lady said formally.

Miyu wondered. _Wait, what if he will ask about the carved word of the ring -that-that she had also the same name of the carved name and also he has it too...what if he will think that I'm a using it for-for the reason that I have hots on him? Never-never! So what should I do if he will ask?_

Marshia tapped her shoulder "Ms. Miyu, are you alright? You seemed so silent?" asked Marshia worriedly.

"Ahhh—No, no I' just thinking of something" Miyu said weirdly.

_What should I do? _Miyu murmured.

**To be continued...**

**warrior81491: **Did this chapter answered your questions??? one thing to know is to REVIEW!!!!!!! hehehehe and no silent readers okay...

hey I forgaot to tell I don't own daa3x! shing....!!!! Review beautiful people....


	4. Chapter 4

**warrior81491: ~blush~ **so shy, because I update this chapter late..very late- please bear with ~ lately I was bit busy of my studies, until now because of projects and the oozing final exams..i really hate it...oh well its a part of life-hmmm. now, here's chapter 4. I admit first that this chapter will have some wrong grammar, and the reason is I didn't edit it by **ate ahvs** because I was a bit excited to update this chapt. So just bear with me guys and I still expect that you still like my story evethought its late...(I want to cry).

To **ate ahvs**, I sorry that I didn't send this to you to edit, it's because I was so excited to upload this and I know that your also busy organizing for the concerts of the kids...wish you luck ate for the sucess of the show--yepey! anyway I thank you also for the understanding...i really appreciated it...thanks once again and gud luck. To my lovely reviewers...hehehe thank you so much for giving me a warm comment. Thanks! To **Shi** and to **da3xluver**, who is now** Airashii Yui**...thank you so much, and I hope you still love my story...

**Chapter 4**

"Ready?"

Marshia and Miyu were in front of the CEO office. Both of them feel timid, especially Miyu who were the one who will face the big boss.

Miyu let out a heavy sigh. "Ready!" Miyu responded.

Marshia lend her the fax file of the report "Here's the file! Good luck" Marshia hug Miyu and departure herself. Now, Miyu was left alone and she feels more tension between her systems.

Without further ado, Miyu knock the huge wooden door and she let out her intense sigh.

KNOCK!-KNOCK!-KNOCK!

"Come-in" A cold voice replied on her knock.

Miyu open the door and move forward. She feels double tense; she just can't relax when she saw the man standing gorgeously in front of her._ Man...He is hot!_ She murmured.

"Good morning, Sir!" Miyu bashfully greeted.

"Good morning, take a sit!" The man response.

"Thank you!" Miyu said in shy tune.

"So, you're the one they send for the yearly inventory and you are-?" The man stared at her efficiently.

Miyu look at the man. _Darn! Why do he look at me like that, it triggers my system! _She said in her thoughts. "A-ahm I'm Miyu-I mean Miya Kouzoki, Assistant supervisor of main WED company in Japan" Miyu said irritably.

"Miya kouzoki? Nice to meet you, I'm Kanata Saionji" Kanata said naturally.

Miyu cop her hand within her tight, she was so intense and couldn't react naturally in front of the man, for her the man had a heavy aura that every person who will see him will cruel to their shells._ Damn! Why do I'm acting like this...gee!_

"So let's start the inventory" Kanata said.

Miyu lend him the fax files "Here's the files from the year" Miyu said it calmly.

"Okay" Kanata replied while unfolding the files "Proceed" he continued.

"The company gained more rates this year because of the new product and by that, many investors had come to invest. Now, were gaining 1.8 Billion US dollars for this year Profit" Miyu said acting naturally.

"Good, any new strategies for more improvement?" The man said while busy flipping the files.

"Yes, we had! Now, were having promos and hiring famous celebrities to promote our product, also we endorse the product to the WWW for more exposser. The main company had a proposal for you, it said that they were going to transport the product from the middle east country and here's the proposal-" Miyu lend him the new files.

Kanata looks the files and read. While the man was busy reading and analyzing the proposal, she took a glimpse of the man and wonders why he had this angelic face. _Yep! He is handsome...he had a well build body and ohh those red lips. I wonder if he is in make up? Ohh- don't think of it Miyu, can't you see its natural...his perfect- I wonder what is the feeing of being kiss by those hmmmnn ohhh God why I'm I thinking! I should not fantasize this man; I hate him because he accused me being his stalker and thief... I hate him, but-but _

Before could Miyu wonders around the man notice her staring at him "Are you fantasizing me?" Kanata said still his sight is on the papers.

_How did he know? Is he a sidekick? _She murmured. "How could I?" Miyu denied and roamed her sight somewhere.

"You're staring at me" Kanata folded the folder and slowly faces her.

"No I'm not!" Miyu insisted and she can't look at the man in his eyes. She's scared.

"I already seen that attitude when you bump me twice, and those eyes were fantasizing me. Can't deny it, Ms. Kouzoki!" Kanata gave her a teasing smile.

_Darn! What's with that smile you idiot! _She said on her mind. "I think you're stating nonsense, sir!" Miyu try behaving herself.

"Really?" The man gave her more captivating smile.

Miyu feels intense in her nerves and the man's aura threats her systems. Miyu can't open her mouth to answer the man she was hypnotize by his smile and his twinkling eyes. _Darn!_

Miyu sigh and stand-up bravely "I think were not talking business here, sir!" she move herself towards to the wooden door.

The man stood-up and stop her "Where did you think your going, Miss Miya?" the man stared at her as if she doing to pill her skin.

Miyu can't move her self to let go the man's arm, she freeze and feel nervous.

"I-I think I'm done with my report, sir!" she said casually.

The man faces her and smile "Are you scared? Ms. Miya". Kanata move himself back to his table "Or your just playing charms with me?" he continued.

After hearing those electrifying words, she made herself grinned. "Crazy, this is crazy! How could I play charm with a man like you? Sorry sir, but your words were beyond limit, I'm not a kind of girl who'll just flirt in the middle of serious business, and I'm here for work not to be accused of some what dirty things." Miyu sighed. She really hates the fact to be accused of something that makes her cheap.

She's 23 yrs old, no boyfriend since birth, never been kiss and most definitely never been touch. She was race by her parents with morals and fear of God, she had good credentials on her young age, she was the youngest assistant supervisor on an excellent company in Japan and she can stand herself dependently.

Kanata remained silence, for him the first woman who rejected his charms and a man in many ways; this is also the first time that a girl told those things to him. _"This woman is brave, she's interesting..."_ Kanata said to his mind. He felt his ego was been moraled by an angel, he felt challenge and because of that he looked that woman interesting.

"You're interesting, Ms. Miya. I'm challenge. You can go now and see you around" Kanata said while giving a girl a dangerous smile.

Miyu bow herself and quickly leave the room. _"Challenge? What supposed it is? Darn!" _Miyu felt her heart beat fast. This is the first time she encounter this timidiness scene.

--+--

", are you alright? You look so angry-" Marshia, noticed that Miyu was stamping, kicking the poor bush in the river-lake park.

"I really hate that Guy-arggg!" Miyu pour all her anger to the poor plant. She doesn't like being mess up by someone especial to a person that accused her things that she didn't do.

"What guy?" Marshia asked her concerned.

"Who else- the super egoistic Mr. Saionji! Ohhhh-if I can only squeeze his neck-" Miyu was burning, she was really pest of that guy, she just only wish that she was a monster that she will knock the guy down.

"Hey-Hey! Hold-on yourself, your killing the poor plant. Just relax okay-relax" Marshia hold Miyu to stop kicking the plant. Miyu stop her tremendous action and she breathe then she relaxed.

"Okay now?" Marshia confirmed.

"Yup!" Miyu said tamely.

Marshia help Miyu to mellow down herself. Marshia let Miyu sit one of the benches and handed her a cold drink.

"Here- let you cool down first"

"Thanks" Miyu said while accepting the drink.

"So- can you tell me, what's going with you?" Marshia asked her calmly.

Miyu looked at her "That man accused me that I was fantasizing him. Tell me Marshia, do I look flirt?" Miyu's eyes where fired-up. Marshia was shock at her statement.

"_Ang swerte naman ni Sir kung ganito kah ganda ang mag flirt sa kanya" _Marshia said it in her language.

"In English please-" Miyu irritably requested. Marshia chuckled. "Sorry, I just said that it's not right to accused you-he-he!" Marshia said start to giggle.

Miyu eyed Marshai "That short? How amazing- I wish I could learn your language" Miyu responded tamely. She still in mode to kill the man, her day was a total disaster.

"Sorry-sorry, I didn't mean to laugh with, I just couldn't believe that the big boss is acting like that, I mean he is a serious type of person and if it comes to business situation he is very madly serious with it- and it is impossible for him to accused someone especially in nonsense perception" Marshia explained with in laughs.

"Now you know!" Miyu squeezed the plastic bottle. It reminded her scene where she was accused of something unnecessary.

--+--

"Good evening, Sir!" One of his employees greeted him.

"Good evening, did you get the files I requested to you awhile ago?"

"Yes, Sir here-" the employee handed him a white folder. Kanata receives it and immediately unfolds the folder.

"Thanks!"

Kanata walk to his private office and there he read the file.

"Miyu Koizuki, 23 years old, single-" While he was reading the file of the girl that he meets a while ago, he was stun after reading the name "Miyu". This is the name of the girl that he was looking for, the same name of the real owner of the ring and the one he will going to love with.

"_Is she the one that I been looking for?" _Kanata murmured.

--+--

"Ms. MIYU!"

Out of the blue Marshia called Miyu in freaking tune. Miyu immediately went to her and looked at her wondered.

"What's wrong?" Miyu asked. Miyu was busy preparing her staff because it was her last in Baguio and on the Next morning she was about to go back to Japan.

"I just receive a phone call from the main company in Japan, and guess what they informed me-" Marshia said it between big breathe.

"Just tell me, I have no time to guess- look I'm in the middle of jungle preparation here" Miyu point her scattered things in her bed.

"Okay-okay, just me a sec I need to catch my breathe first...okay I'm okay now. Well, the main informed me that you must stay here for 2 months for some work to do- and the rest of explanation will be informed to you by the secretary of the big boss" Marshia said while holding her chest.

"What? I'm going to stay here for 2 months?" Miyu was stun of the sudden announcement.

--+--

"Good Morning! I'm Miyu Koizuki from the main company in Japan and I was informed that I have an appointment to you" Miyu said politely to the secretary.

"Oh Yes, Please sit down" The secretary said to her delightfully. "I'm Jenny Neval" the woman handed her a hand for handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Neval" Miyu smiled and shook her hand to her.

"The main company in Japan requested us to informed you that you should stay here for couple of months, because they had some new transactions here…so they need someone to lend it for…" the pretty secretary explained.

Miyu just nods in every detail that the secretary said to her. She was blown away about the new assignment that her management gives her, for her it was a nightmare because she knows that she will be meeting her most hated person and he was Kanata Saionji. The person who accused her things that she didn't really do, (but only some of it)…anyway she hated the man and she wishes that her stay in the Philippines will be paradise… not in hell just because of her hated man…

**To be continued…**

**warrior81491: **I know-I know! i know that i have many worng gammars and wrong naming...see. So I'm sorry, but still I want to know your inside thoughts of this chapter...if you see a purple button please click and comment okay...hep! no silent reader...! REIVEW.......


	5. Chapter 5

**warrior81491:** Good day readers...heheheh miss me?! a million sorry to all of you that i didn't update this story earlier. I've been so misfortune this past months..no year! a year that was full of heart aches and failures...and because of that i didn't get a chance to update of or even read same of my friend's stories...now that i came back, i won't promise but i asure you that i will do everything i can to update so that you may not get bored of wating or even miss...I'm sorry guys...I hope that you still like this story even thought its late and short...sorry and thank you...!!!

**Chapter5**

_Two months stay in the Philippines is heaven, but with Mr. Saionji? Ohh- I never want to think about it. _Miyu said to her mind. After hearing all the information to her stay in the foreign country, it was a bit annoying for her because staying in the place with a work was okay but staying with a annoying person, that was a different story.

"Imagine! 2 months stay, just to work with the Saoinji group-Hah!" Miyu said with an annoying tune.

"Well, we can't blame them. They are our boss" Marshia said.

"Right! Just right" Miyu said start to burst her temper.

"Don't be so high blood, Ms. Miyu. Sir Kanata is not that bad, his charming" Mashia said with a high convincing tune.

"Highblood?" Miyu look at Marshia curios. "I didn't know my blood rise" Miyu continued.

Marshia top her mouth at start to giggle. "High blood is an expression here, and its means that your pressure rises because of angry-hahaha" Marshia said between her laughs.

Miyu's face grinned "I began to like your expressions here-grrr" she face Marshia still laughing "Will you stop that! Can't you see I'm terrorizing myself!" she retained.

Marshia stop her self from laughing and faced Miyu with a smile "Don't be so hard to your self, Ms. Miyu. Just keep in mind that your doing this just for work and don't be so annoyed to Mr. Saionji, maybe he had a little curiosity for you, and maybe _may gusto siya sayo_." Marshia said.

Miyu watch her wondered "What did you say on the last words? I didn't get it" Miyu asked.

"hmmmm-Nah! Never mind" Marshia pull her bag from the sofa and joyfully exit her self to Miyu's suite. "Bye!"

"Hey! Come back here!" Miyu screamed.

--+--

Miyu can't sleep because of so much wonders that had happen to her this past few weeks. She had her hot brewed coffee on her coffee table near the balcony. She sit one of the chairs and enjoy her self watching the lake park.

Midnight breeze keep her self feels mellow and the scent of the pine tress makes her mind relax. This is heaven for her. While she enjoy watching the view of the lake park, she got an interest to have a walk "It's not bad to take a couple of walks" she said to herself.

Snoring the wonderful scent of the place it made herself felt more better and it erases her blemishes she had for these past weeks happenings. While walking, she feels to stay near the lake and watch the moon reflect itself to the water, it was glistening like crystals and it seems so nice. Miyu stayed there for a while.

--+--

Kanata can't sleep because he was thinking of the girl named "Miyu". He was so numb and irritated of what he discover. He didn't expect that in this place he will meet the woman that he is destined to love. In his way of thinking, there is something that annoyed him. "_What if she didn't like me or what if she had already meet her destiny with the other guy?"_ that's the problem that soon he will encounter.

He decide to forget those staff first because it made his head ache, so he rise from his bed and put his coat and proceed to the door. He went to the lake park, he need to refresh his mind from those staff that made it horrible.

While walking, he noticed a girl sitting near the lake and as he looked at the girl, he didn't expect that his heart would bet fast. He moved his-self to the girl's direction.

--+--

Miyu felt that someone is looking at her and it seems going to her direction. She felt scared but something just told her to stay and wait.

A moment later, a tall man was standing behind her back and she turn herself to face the man behind her.

"Mr. Saoinji?" her eyes widen as she see the person.

"OH! Ms. Kozuki. I-I didn't expect your here" he said freaking.

"Ahmm I'm just refreshing my mind here, and you? What brings you here, Mr. Saoinji?" Miyu said making her self calmed.

"Just roaming around" he responded.

"I see" she replied. Miyu silently sighed and decide to leave the place.

"Excuse me, I need to go now. Enjoy staying here, Sir" She said to man coldly.

When Miyu was about to leave, a firm hand stop here and she trace the hand to the owner. She felt a tingling sensation between her nerves.

"Can you joined me for just a couple of minuets?" Kanata asked.

Miyu felt superb and she didn't know where it come from "Okay" she nods.

--+--

Silence endures between Miyu and Kanata. It seems they were not comfortable for each other. They were sitting on the grass and watch the moon and the stars. Miyu take a glimpse at Kanata, as she glimpse she notice that the man was so attractive and it seems that she was hypnotize by his charms. Miyu try to look other way so that she may not feel any attraction to man.

A moment later, Kanata destruct the silence between them.

"I'm sorry to accused you" He said solemnly.

Miyu faced him "did you just ask for an apology?" she was stunned.

"Yes, will you forgive me?" Now, Kanata meet her stunning eyes.

"Hah? Ahmm okay, I forgive you" Miyu said.

"_Did I just forgive him?" _Miyu murmured to herself. Miyu felt more uncomfortable, so she decide to go back to her suite.

"I need to go now" Miyu said act to stood up.

Kanata look at her "Okay and thanks" he said as he turned her head looking back to lake.

Miyu didn't answer, she just walk away and live her mind blank.

**warrior81491:** about the crossover series, i would like to inform that the series will start this coming feburay2010...i like to start this on heart's day....

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**warrior81491: **A belated Valentines story tribute for you all...hope you'll enjoy....

**Chapter6**

"Kanata?" Miyu called. Kanata and Miyu were in the lake park, it was the finest night of all; the sky is clear, the moon and the stars are bright. The scent of love was on the air.

Kanata watch the reflection of the moon in the lake, mean while a soft voice called him.

"Kanata?!". He turned to face the girl.

"Miyu?!" he called with in the state of mind. Miyu, move towards him. She watch the lake mirrored the moon.

"I don't know why I'm here, at your side" she said in clam voice. Kanata just watch her, he look at her wondered. "My heart ponds fast, but I don't know why" Miyu continued.

Kanata keep his mouth shut and continue watching the girl beside him. "My heart..."Miyu turned to face him, she lift her head as she sight his eyes "...is still beating" Miyu grab his hand and place it to her chest, where her heart is located "for you" she replace the hand to her checks.

"Miyu?" Kanata gasped. His heart suddenly beat fast. "..why are you telling me this?" he asked. Miyu still holding his hand that was still on her face. "I love you, Kanata" She said in teary eyes. Kanata watch Miyu as her tears start to drop, he felt light and sure. Kanata was very timid to response, so he slowly move his face to capture her soft lips, he kiss her in full respect and love.

"I love you, too" Kanata said as he depart his lips from hers. Miyu smiled in delight. Kanata hug her and kiss her again.

"MS. MIYU, Wake up!!!"Marshia shouted.

"Uhmmm...I love you!" Miyu was still sleepy when Marshia try to wake her.

"I love you? What?! Ms. Miyu?!!!" Marshia freaked. She hold Miyu's shoulders and shake it.

Miyu open her eyes "OKAY! Okay! I'm Awake!". Marshia stop shaking her shoulders and face her with wondering look "_Anung_ I Love you?" Marshia's face move closer to her "_Sino ang napaniginipan mo_?" Marshia asked using her language.

Miyu notice that Marshia's freaking face was so close to her, so she push her away and stood up from her bed "Get off! Your scaring me..." She freak. Marshia giggled and turned away from her "Ms. Miyu, today is your orientation from the marketing department and your late!" Marshia said simply but in funny tune. Miyu grab her alarmed clock and watch impatiently. "OH MY Gosh! Its 8 A.M!" she freak out and throw her clock without noticing it.

She runs toward the elevator, unfortunately the elevator close, and to get in time she decide to take the stairs "no choose" she said as she run toward the stairs.

"huhuhu...why did the stupid clock didn't alarm" she said as she climb the stairs. In hurry, Miyu didn't notice that she bump someone.

"Hey! Watch were you're going"

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't notice...I-I'm in the hurry and..." Miyu looked at the man "You!" she stunned. The man was Kanata and Miyu was not happy to see him.

"ME?! What's wrong with me?" Kanata said sarcastically.

"AHH...ahm well excuse me..." Miyu avoid to nag at that time. She's in hurry and she's running out of time.

"Ms. Kozuki! Your just in time...have a sit" a not so old woman greeted her.

"Thank you, I sorry I'm late" she apologized.

The woman just smiled at her sweetly.

The orientation gone well. Now, she had her lunch at the hotel, she was alone at that time because Mashia has her appointment and as for her, she just enjoy dating herself. While playing her pasta with her fork, she imagined her dream last night.

"_I love you too" Kanata said as he depart his lips from hers. Miyu smiled in delight. Kanata hug her and kiss her again._

"OH my!" she top her hand on to her face. "Why did I dream that? Oh no-no, I must me crazy" She talk to herself. She pick her fork and stuff it with mouthful ate it like a hungry beast "I must forget it-I must" she said it while her mouth is still full. She dig more of her food and stuff it to her mouth.

"You look like you haven't eaten in years"

A familiar voice struck her, she face the man and swallowed the food from her mouth. She choke. Kanata gave her water and rub her back "Are you okay?" he said still rubbing her back. Miyu raise her hand as a sign that she's okay.

She composes herself and wipe-off her mouth. "Thank you" she finally said.

"Are you mad at your food?" Kanata ask her funny.

Miyu watch him sarcastically "Are you having fun with me?" she said. "I'm not in the mood to fight you" she continued.

Kanata look at her and laugh "Your funny when your mad. _Nakakatuwa ka_" he said sweetly. He get his hankie from his pocket and gently dumping it to Miyu's lips.

Miyu was hypnotize as Kanata done her, she trace her lips as if she was been kissed. He look at him wondered.

"Don't look at me like that, _baka ma inlove ka sakin" _he said smiling.

Miyu awaken herself and look at the man with grim. She stood up from her sit and took her things then walk away with no words.

"I just don't understand him" she murmured "Why is he acting like that, his weird" she continued. While walking, an old woman with a strange clothing stop her. "_Miss, pwede kabang maka-usap?" _the old lady talk her in Filipino dialect.

"Sorry, I don't understand you" She wave her hand, as she sign the old woman that she can't understand. But the woman still stop her, that woman look at her with some-kind-of-important thing has to do with her. Miyu face the woman, and again she sign her that she don't really understand her. The woman call someone, a teenage girl approach them.

"_Oh, lola anu ang kailangan mo?" _The girl asked.

"_pwede mo bang ipakahulugan and sasabihin ko sa kanya?" _The old woman pleased.

The girl look at her and smiled, then she face her grandmother "_Sige po"_ the girl agreed.

The old woman start to talk "_May importante akong sasabihin sayo, tungkul ito sa una mong buhay"._

The girl interpret it "She has an important word to say to you and it is about your first life".

"My first life?" she replied.

The old woman continue "_May nangyari sayo at sa mahal mo, na hindi sana nangyari_".

"There is something happened to you and your love, that was not intend to happen" the girl interpreted.

"_May singsing akong nakikita, ito ang mag ugnay sa hiwalay na puso, ito din ang mag tatapos nang hingnanakit sa puso nang kaluluwa na nasa-sayo"_

"She saw a ring. The ring can reunite the two heart that was been apart. The ring can also spear the grim's of the heart of your soul" The girl continued interpreting the old womans words.

At that moment Miyu look at the old woman "Grim's of my soul? I don't understand"

the girl interpreted her words to the woman. The woman watch her intensely, then the woman hold her hand and said "_Malalaman mo din ito sa tamang panahun". _Immediately, the girl interpreted.

"You will know this in the right time"

"In the right time? Sorry grandma' but I really don't understand what your talking about" Miyu said . She quickly left the old woman and the girl. As she walk through the sidewalk going to the hotel, she was wondering.

"What does it mean? Its a riddle that I can't guess the answer." she wondered about the old woman's forecast. The forecast live her an intense feeling, and it made her marveled more about her life.

It's Valentines day, the day for lovers, sweethearts and married couples. Everyone in the hotel and even in the office celebrates it. As for Miyu, she ignore it. It was a customs for her not to enjoy the occasion. Back when she was in Japan, she was the only employee that had no partner to celebrate love, it was quite sad to think that a beautiful and carer woman wasn't been engage of some kind of relationship. It's a syndrome that can't be cured for her.

"Happy Valentines Day!" Marshia greeted her.

"Happy Valentines Day!" she replied.

They were having coffee at the coffee shop near her suite. Miyu suits herself watching couples dating, it's kind of irritating for her to watch, but she can't prevent it, everywhere she turn her head side-to-side she just saw same thing.

"Would you love to watch couple dating" Marshia said while sipping her coffee.

"It irritates me" she said simply.

"Irritates' you? Do I heard it right? They look nice and romantic"

"That made me annoyed"

"oh' come on! Its valentines day, a special day for us romantic people" Mashia cope her hand and made her eyes twingkle.

Miyu rolled her eyes "I'm not one of those" she sip her coffee.

"What's the problem? No date? I can help you with that. My boyfriend had a friend, I'm sure he will glad to sue you with his friend.

"Never mind, Marshia. I already have plans. I had a date with my laptop"

Marshia eyes widen "You will spend this special day, just surfing in the Internet and do nothing?! That ridiculous"

"What's wrong with it? That's the only thing that I enjoy in this kind of day. Its a syndrome and I can't escape"

Marshia look at her "Ms. Miyu, I can see in your eyes that you need someone to spear that worries inside you, and that person was just around the corner. I assure you that if you just prevail this, nothing will happen to you and it will just lead you to loneliness" Mashia said to her seriously.

"It's too complicated, Marshia. I know that the person I want to spent is not existing. When I was a child, I was told an old love story, and that story struck me. It made me connect, I just don't understand but it gave me fate. A fate that can lead me to a right prince, a prince that can fill my emptiness" Miyu said as she watch the two lover dating.

Its true that she was waiting for someone, whether it exist or not. For her, the old love story has connection with her existing life, she strongly feel that fate can lead her there, and now she was waiting. Even it takes years, still she waits.

"Destiny find its ways and I strongly believe it" she continue.

Marshia look at her amazed "Wow, that old story really struck you. Well, I guess. I can't help you for this day, I'll just pray for you that you may find you fate" Marshia finish her coffee. "Ahm..sorry I can't stay any longer, I still have a date with my boyfriend and I'm so excited. Bye-" Marshia kiss Miyu on the check and then, she walk away.

"Thank you and good luck with your date!" She said as she Marshia nods her.

Miyu is surfing on the net, she watch on line movies and read her favorite Fanfiction story. She read all the updates of her favorite story and she had enough and now, she was bored. She turned off her laptop. She brewed some coffee and while waiting, she went to her terrace and watch the sunset.

The view was overlooking and it's so romantic, she suddenly felt sad, because again, on this year she spent all alone. A knock on the door strike her back to reality. She immediately proceed to the door.

Miyu eyes widen as she saw the person in front of her.

"Sir. Saionji, what are you doing here?"

"Sorry that I disturb you, I came here for this" the man lend her a black folder.

She took the folder "What's this?" she asked.

"Market instructions, I need you to study it for tomorrows meeting"

"Okay. Is that all, Sir?" Miyu watch the man in annoying look.

Kanata just smiled at her "Wouldn't you invite me to go inside on your suite?"

Miyu wondered _"What-the-heck! What's the sudden change" _she said to her self. "Come in, would you like a cup of coffee, Sir?" she offered.

Miyu gave him the coffee "Why did you give me this files personally, Sir? You can hand it to Marshia or your worker" She asked. Kanata eyed her and then smile "They are all busy" he said it short.

"Busy?" Miyu wondered.

"Yes. Busy on their dates. How about you? Why are you alone on this special day?"

She let out a sigh "I just want to spend this day alone. By the way, how did you know that I'm alone here?" Miyu was shock of sudden appearance of this man, she wasn't expecting this.

"Your friend told me" He sip some of his coffee. "This coffee is nice, it taste good" he commented her coffee. Miyu stared the man with curiosity. It is so sudden that this man is being so nice to her. Lately, she was cursed by this man and even accused her that she didn't do. What is the intention of this man to her, for sure she didn't want to know it or even involve to it.

"Thank you" she responded. "Anyway, Don't you have date this evening, Sir?" She asked simply.

"I don't have date. Actually, I don't celebrate this kind of day"

"Sure?! Its unbelievable!" Miyu responded in unbelieving tune.

Kanata giggled "I'm just like you, Ms. Kozuki" he continue to giggled.

"What's funny! Its not fun to be alone" she freaked.

"So, are you telling me that It's fun to date? Why, you didn't do it?" Kanata clear his throat.

She dazed " I-I just don't like it and-and I have no date" She said annoyed.

"No date? That's sad"

"It's not sad" Miyu took her cup and the man's coffee to her sink. She was annoyed and irritated.

"Hey, I'm not done-"

"I guess it's time for you, Sir to go" She said sarcastic.

"Don't be so harsh to me, Ms. Kozuki" He stood up and faced her.

As the man approach her, she felt sudden change on her system. Her heart beat fast and her nerves freak-out.

"I never thought that you look so pretty, when I get close to you" He said moving his face to hers.

Miyu dried out, she was heavenly freaking out. She stared at him, they were half inch to each other. She can even smell his sweet breathe and his masculine scent. Her knees was on Jello and she is going to faint.

"What are you doing-" she move backward but the sink stop her. Now, Kanata hold her waist and watch her intensely.

"Your beautiful" Kanata said in husky voice. He move forward to her.

"Is he going to kiss me? Oh my!" Miyu asked herself.

An inch away to each other faces, and one push they will going to kiss. Miyu slowly close her eyes, she was waiting for the kiss "His going to kiss me" she told herself. Mean while, Miyu felt that Kanata move away. Then she open her eyes.

She saw him smiling. A smile that made her annoyed.

"Saionji! Please leave my room, Now!" Miyu felt shame of that scene and now she was so irritated to think it again. She screamed him and drove him to door.

"Hey-hey, don't push me. Okay I'm sorry that I didn't kiss you"

"The nerve you said that! I didn't want your kisses, so go away you monster!"

Kanata stop her from pushing. He turn to her and gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

"How's that?!"

Miyu was shock "He kiss me! He kiss me! He kiss me!" she thought. She stared at him. She froze and can't register herself from the happenings.

Kanata smiled at her sweetly and then he watch his wrist watch "Oh, its time! Sorry I can't stay longer" he said. Before he said goodbye, Kanata gave her a quick kiss again "Bye".

Miyu was so stunned "He kiss me again!!!" she froze and ready to faint.

**To be continued...**

**warrior81491:** Did you like it? Actually, I was so inspired to do this chapter... that's why its long--- its so romantic really... So please REview guys!!! and Psssst! no silent reader....REVIEW!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**warrior81491: **Hello mina-san, I'm back sorry for the late update. This will be my comeback chapter please support and don't forget to review. Thank you.

Deep in the night, Miyu can't sleep. She keep closing her eyes and try to imagine cute bears but when she try to think about it nothing will come out.

"Huhuhu...Damn, Damn, Damn! I want to sleep, but I can't. This is Saoinji's fault!" Miyu was scourge of the thinking that she was kissed by Kanata. Even if it's just a smack kiss, still it counted because it was her first kiss.

"My Purity was stained by that jerk! My first kiss was claimed- I don't want that person to be first...I really hate this! Mama help me!" She slap her face underneath her pillow and continuously stubbing alternately her feet.

"Good Morning, Ms. Miyu!" Marsha greeted her.

"What's good in the morning" Miyu greeted back. She was wearing shades, faded T-shirt,a floral shorts and an uncombed ponytail hair. She look homey, but stress.

"What happen to you? You look like you been rape or something" Marshia commented.

"I'm not rape, I'm just stress and stiff" Miyu grab her chair and called the waiter.

"let me guess! Did you and Sir-you-know, did something last night-I mean you know" Marshia ask like a detective. Creepy questioning for short.

Miyu sprinkle her hotchoco to the table, she freak on Marshia's way of Q&A.

"WHAT? We did nothing and and—wait a minuet. How did you know that Sir is in my suite last night?" Miyu asked in curiosity.

"Well- actually he was looking for you at that time, then I told him that you lock yourself alone in your room" Marshia explained.

Miyu's brows twined "And you said to him that I don't celebrate that occasion because I have no date?" Miyu's voice start to sound scary.

"No! I didn't tell him that" Marshia wave her hand as a signed that she was innocent.

Miyu slap her cup to the table that cause a commotion. "I hate that guy! VERY MUCH" Miyu grinned.

"Hey! Take it easy, your scaring the people. Ms. Miyu- RELAX" Marsha console her. "What's the problem ? What's the sudden Monster attitude?" Marshia asked.

"That-that's my problem" Miyu pointed theman approaching to them.

"Hey ladies!" Kanata greeted them with a smile.

"Good morning, Sir" Marshia greeted.

Kanata look at Miyu sipping her hot-choco and noticed that the lady didn't greeted him, as if he didn't exist on that place.

"What wrong with her?" Kanata asked Marshia.

"Monster attitude in the morning, Sir" Marshia answered.

Miyu suddenly slap her cup again and this time the cup broke to pieces. She jump from her chair and confronted man she hated.

"What's wrong with me? There is no wrong, a problem there is. You are my problem!" Miyu point her finger to him. Kanata was about to say something but Miyu, walk-out.

She was very angry back then. Anger plus stress is equals to depression and because of that she pure her tears. She cried and cried. Mean while, she notice that someone was behind her. There, she immediately wear her shades to cover her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I did that made you angry-Sorry" Kanata spoke in sincere tune.

Miyu slowly face the guy "You didn't know?" She asked in a husky voice.

Kanata just nods. "You stained my purity, you made me look fool, you toyed me, you-you-" Miyu was out of words "_what else did he do hmmmm"._

"Stained your purity? What! I did not rape you, I did not toy you or even made you looked fool" Kanata insisted.

Miyu remove her shades "Look what you did to me!" she pointed her eyes that have panda circles.

"even if you didn't rape me, you still stained my purity" she continued.

"Hah? I don't understand you. You look like that you didn't sleep" Kanata said innocently.

"That's what I mean, I can't sleep because of you!" Miyu blurt out.

"You can't sleep because of me?" Kanata was puzzled.

"Yes!" she screamed. "You claimed my first kiss. I-I hate you for that" then she start to cry again.

"That's it? Oh com'on, Seriously?" Kanata laughed.

Miyu got angry, very much indeed. "Don't laugh! I'm not joking" She cried again.

"Okay-okay, just stop crying. I hate to see a girl crying" He console her.

Miyu stared the man. "Just tell me how to repay you" he continued.

She step back, she was speechless and couldn't think of something that she want the man to do. _"I couldn't think of something that this bastard can do..." she said to her self._

Kanata was waiting of Miyu's reply, while he was waiting he came out the idea of "Do you want me to take the kiss back?" he gave her a big jerky smile.

Miyu eye's narrowed "What? How on earth can you take it back" She blurt it out. "You're getting insane Saionji, get a doctor" she said while starting to walk away.

"Do you think that I can't do that?" Kanata said it. "Don't talk to me!" she said still walking away.

"_Okay, you won't believe -i will make you believe just watch out" _Kanata said it to his mind. He quickly run toward Miyu then he grab her arm and kiss her.

Miyu didn't expect that scene, it was like a storm that ruins her mind but "_why this storm feels so right"_ she said to her mind. They've kiss, yes a kiss- they kiss! For real.

Kanata was the first one departed his kiss "I'm sorry- I just can't resist you" he said in gentle tune. Miyu was speechless and shock. "I feel that I was into you- I think I'm falling for you- No! I love you" Kanata said it heartily. Miyu was shock, she can't digest Kanata's revelation.

"I know it sound funny and but it's really true" he continued.

Miyu took out a big sigh "I can't believe this" she turned back "You hate me Saoinji -you hate me" she continue with a tear drop from her check.

Kanata turned her and wipe her tears "I didn't hate you. I love you, Miyu I-Love-You" he said. Miyu bow her head and cry more "you know what? You're the first person who said that words I-I really appreciate it" she continue to cry. Kanata grab her hands and hold it tight "So, this tell me that you accept my love for you" he smiled.

"Of course not" she pushed him. "Your to fast Mr. Saoinji" she continued and then she smile at him very sweetly.

"Hey, I thought you love me, too" he insisted.

"I didn't say that" Miyu said.

"Okay. So tell me what will I do to get your love" Kanata beg.

"Hmmnn...let me think" Miyu wondered around. "Do you want me to kiss you again?" Kanata asked.

"Hep!" Miyu cover her mouth "if you do it, I will not accept your love anymore" Miyu spamed.

"So tell- what will I do" Kanata beg more.

"Court me in Filipino style" Miyu grinned.

"Court you in our style?" Kanata stunned himself.

"You heard me right, so will you do it or not?" she challenge him.

"I will do it!" he said it bravely.

**Warrior81491: **Sorry guys that this chapter is very much late, I was a bit busy on my studies and I can't make a time to write. Now that my schedule is not that busy- I continue writing and this chapter is the one I finished first, because I really love to know your comments about this. Hope you still like this story and I will try do make this story more beautiful and romantic. P.S please REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**warrior81491: **Hello guys! Have you read chapter 7, I'm sure you've read it. On this chapter, you will see how Filipinos courted, and see how they can get their love one in a gentleman way. I hope this story can teach you how make your love one will love you more. Hope you like it...

The night is clam and the moon is full. Someone knock on Miyu's door. Miyu immediately open it "Good evening Ma'am" A service crew surprise her with a flowers and a letter.

"What's this?" she asked as she took the flowers and the letter from the crew.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I can't tell. I was just instructed" the crew explained.

"Okay. Thank you" She nods and understand this familiar scams.

Miyu put her flowers down, she take the letter and read. The letter said that she must go to the lake park because someone is waiting for her. Miyu gave out a timid smile. She already know who will she be meeting "So this is the start of his way of courting me" she went immediately to her powder room and make herself look stunning _"I must look beautiful when I get down" _she said in the mirror while powdering.

Five more meters to get to the lake park. She hear smoothing music but just a whisper and when she is getting near the music became more loader, until she saw the beautiful lake. In the lake, a small group of orchestra harmonize her, and at the small stage were the musician play, a man with black tux sings.

_What if I never knew...what if I never found you...i never had this feeling in my heart..._

_How did this come to be...I don't know how you found me...but from the moment I saw you...deep inside me heart I knew..._

_Baby your my destiny...you and I were meant to be...with all my heart and soul... I'll give my love to have and hold...and as far as I can see...you were always meant to be...My Destiny..._(song by Jim Brickman)

"So my beautiful girl, do you love it?" Kanata gave her the sweeties smile she could ever imagine.

She moves toward the stage and respond a smile to him "I'm empress" she commented.

"That's it? No any response like- now, you can be my boyfriend, Kanata- is this isn't enough for you?" Kanata said feeling lonely because his love didn't love it that much.

"Your to emotional, Saoinji" Miyu giggled.

"Your really mean, Miyu. How can I ever make you happy" he sighed.

Miyu gave him a smack kiss on the lips "That's my first price for your effort this day" then she smile.

"A quick kiss is not enough, you're really mean" Kanata act as a child. Like a cute child.

"There still more" Miyu excite him.

"I can get more of it? How? Tell me babe" Kanata ask excitedly.

"I just surf in the Internet on how Filipino men court their woman, so I decide to experience a traditional court to a Filipino man" Miyu said.

"So that's why you challenge me" Kanata responded.

"RIGHT! I know this HARANA-thing is one of them" Miyu continued.

"That's why you kiss me as a price, now I know" Kanata responded.

"Mr. Saoinji, I challenge you" Miyu clearly said.

"For my love, I will do anything just for you" he smiled.

"RINGGGGGG!"

Miyu turn off her alarm clock. She tiredly get up from her bed and went to the bathroom. She turn her shower, she wait the water to touch her skin but nothing touches her even a drop- still nothing. She immediately get her robe and call for service.

"Good morning, what can I do for you?" A woman answered her call.

"Good morning, I would like to know why my suite is having problem with the water? May I have an assistance for this?" She asked.

"Okay ma'am" the woman responded.

Miyu didn't know that Kanata was the one responsible for the problem. After hearing of Miyu's concerns the service crew immediately call Kanata "Sir, the pan is success" he signaled. Kanata smiled "I got it, thank you" he said.

Miyu wait a minuet for the service crew to come, a minuet later someone knock on her door.

"_Thank God their here" _she murmured.

She is surprise when she open the door, it was Kanata holding a pale of water.

"What is that? I didn't know you would fetch water for me" Miyu said surprisingly.

"You didn't know? This is one of Filipino style of courting- Fetching water for their love" Kanata explained.

"I didn't know?" Miyu amazed.

"Now you know. So- will you let me in? It's heavy you know" Kanata smiled.

"Sorry-please come in and thank you" Miyu open the door and lead him to her bathroom.

Kanata continue fetching water for her. "This is the last, I hope this is enough for you" Kanata said while transferring the last pale to the bathroom.

"This will do- thank you" Miyu said.

"Now, I've done, some of the courtship you want, can I get your heart now?" Kanata asked.

Miyu didn't mind his question, because she is looking concerned to the man. He look so sweaty and tired. She also notice that Kanata isn't dress for work, just a plain shirt and a summer short.

"Wait I'll get something for you" she hurriedly get some towels from her dower and wipe the sweat of Kanata.

"What's this?" Kanata wondered.

"Shuss" Miyu whispered.

Kanata shut his mouth and just watch Miyu wipe his sweat. The gentle touch of Miyu's floss make his heart beat more and it seems that isn't an ordinary love but it's a true love for sure.

"_Are you the one that I've been looking for, Miyu?" _he asked himself.

Miyu put the towel down "have you eat your breakfast?" Miyu asked. Kanata watch her, he was speechless of sunned goodness of Miyu.

"Hey! Did you already eat your breakfast" Miyu asked again.

Kanata stared her more, no words that came out to his mouth

"You're weird" Miyu giggled. She went to her kitchen and cook something to eat.

When Miyu was out of his site, Kanata blow out a big sigh _"What's wrong with me?" _he murmured.

Miyu prepared the table, she cooked delicious breakfast for Kanata and a coffee to start the day.

"Breakfast is ready" Miyu said. "Have a sit, let's eat" she continued.

Kanata move toward the kitchen table and hearty accepted Miyu's invitation. He responded a smile for her "I will gonna thought that I have a good wife preparing breakfast for me" he said joking.

Miyu blush on that point of view. "Stop joking, will you" she timidly laugh.

They eat their breakfast peacefully and no one dare distract it.

"That was good" Kanata commented.

"I'll take that as a complement" she smiled.

"So, have you accepted my proposal for you?" Kanata seriously asked.

"Proposal?" she wondered.

"To be my girlfriend" Kanata smiled.

After hearing it, Miyu almost jump from her chair "I'm not ready yet" Miyu said.

"I thought your already accepted it" Kanata frowned.

"It doesn't mean that I cook you breakfast, I already accepted you" Miyu said in funny tune.

"So it means that I'm still in the challenge?" Kanata asked.

"Yup" Miyu nods.

"Ohh Man!" he responded.

Miyu was on her desk filling all the documents for the inventory.

"Busy as usual" Marsha said behind her. She is holding two bottled juice.

"I have to work fast, you know I have only limited time here" she said, still focusing on her work.

"have some break" Marshia gave her juice "You'll get ugly if you keep yourself busy" she continued.

Miyu took the juice and sip some of it "I think your right" she smiled. Marsha top her shoulder "Tell me what, what's now your relationship with the boss?" She asked her intriguing.

Miyu let out a sigh "Your very specious" she giggled.

"Hey! I was just concern" she responded. "So what is it? _Eh share naman oh_" she continued.

"I wont tell you" Miyu gave her a timid smile.

"You're really mean, just tell me some of it- pretty please" Marshia begged.

"Okay, here's a thing. Don't tell this to anyone okay?" she whispered. Marshia nods.

"I can now cook ADOBO, is that nice?" She laughed.

"That's it!" Marshia exaggerated.

"That's it, what else do you what to know?" she asked still laughing.

"About you and Mr. Saoinji" Marshia said.

"Their's nothing about us" She insisted.

"I've heard that Mr. Saoinji is courting you" she smiled.

Miyu stunned "How did you know that?" she splinted it out.

"AHA! I know you both have something" Marshia shouted.

"Will you lower your voice" Miyu cover Marsha's mouth.

"A_nung level na kayo?" _Marshia excitedly asked.

"Can't understand" Miyu grab her files and flip it.

"Miyu, you're so mean, you didn't tell me that you have a love life now" Marshia said, trying to distract her.

Miyu just ignore her comment, while Marshia keep on invading her just to make her say it.

"If you won't tell me, I just ask Mr. Saoinji" Marshia threatened her.

She didn't mind her friend's threat, she already know that Marshia can't asked Kanata about it and she was so sure for it. Is she sure about it? That thing isn't proven until Marshia spoke and made her jump from her chair.

"If you think that I can't ask that to him well-your wrong girl" Marshia said with a funny tune. Kanata was going at their way and Marshia greeted him "Hi Sir!" she said.

Miyu jump from her chair "His here?" she uncomfortably asked.

"Yes dear, I'm here. Do you miss me?" Kanata smiling asked.

"What are you doing here?" Miyu asked trembling.

"I own this place, I work here" Kanata said giggling.

"So sweet! So are you two, you know-lovers" Marshia interrupted.

"NO!"Miyu said.

"YES!"Kanata said.

They said together.

"Which is true?" Marshia clarified.

"Where not lovers" Miyu said terrified.

"That isn't true!" Kanata said insisting. He grab Miyu's arm and drag her to his office. "We will talk" he said it firmly. Miyu felt that she can't escape, so she just follow his lead and never spoke just a single word.

"I will make her remember" He said gladly to Marshia and gave her a blink .

At the office, He let go of Miyu's arm and immediately lock the door. Miyu was frightened of the sudden change of Kanata's action.

"Mr. Saoinji, what are you doing?" Miyu asked still frightened.

"Will you stop calling me Saoinji" He insisted.

"So what will I call you" Miyu frightened tune was gone and it was replace by a comfortable feeling.

"Honey, dear or maybe sweety pie" Kanata said joking.

"Eheww, you disgust me!" Miyu laugh.

"Kanata will be okay" Kanata said in frown face.

"Don't be sad, Kanata" She smiled at him. "So why did you drag me here?" she asked.

"I miss you" Kanata sheepishly said.

"That early? You're too much" Miyu seriously said.

"So when will you say yes?" Kanata excitedly asked. He was hoping that this time Miyu will accept his love for her.

Miyu frowned "You wait!" Miyu turn back and walk towards the door. Suddenly, Kanata hug her back.

"Miyu" Kanata whispered.

Miyu felt goose bumps on her skin "What are you doing" she asked softly.

"I love you" Kanata continued.

"Kanata" she called in concerned tune.

"Why won't you accept me" he said like helpless child.

She face him and said "Do you want me to answer you" she gave out a smile.

"Just don't say no" Kanata beg.

Miyu reach Kanata's face and kiss him tenderly. A sweet kiss for her love. It is the answer of Kanata's most awaited happiness of his life.

Kanata departed his lips from her "Is this mean, yes?" Kanata silently clarified. Miyu nods. They hug and kiss again. Now, they know that they love each other, they make sure that they will be separable.

**warrior81491: **Now, Kanata and Miyu were On, this must be very exciting for both of them. Do you agree? I'm sure this coming next chapter will tell us how they enjoyed their love for each other and this chapter will gave them great challenges to test them. Would their love will last? Lets find out soon...so please support and don't forget to REVIEW! No silent readers okay! GOOD...


End file.
